Hedgehog Heroes: Secrets of the Tumblorb
by BrittanyBrighttheMagikatin
Summary: The Tumblorb, the object that keeps all of the Tumblr Multiverse under peace and unity, goes missing, and it's up to Auggie, Shipper, Emo, Fun, Double, Littlest, Geek, Ecstasy, Happy, and Mexican to retrieve it before their blogs and all of Tumblr cease to exist. A Russellcest mutli-chapter story; rated T for harsh language and violence.
1. Bugs?

It was a nice day, just like any other in the Tumblr Multiverse. All members of the Rusellcest cast were doing their own typical things: Shipper was sharing his latest Vinnil fanfic with his boyfriend Auggie, Emo was hanging out with Mean Zoe, Fun was playing video games with Littlest, Double, and Geek, Mexican was enjoying his lunch of burritos, and Happy and Ecstasy were snuggling, enjoying a little quality time alone.

The entire gang altogether were pretty close. Sure, there are some who haven't really bonded much such as Auggie and Mexican or Emo and Geek, but overall they were pretty civilized together.

However, one event changes this all. Was it for the better, or for the worst?

After this story, you decide.

* * *

It was the next day, and Shipper was gleefully skipping towards Auggie's blog, clipboard with a newly written fanfiction attached to it under his left arm and his semi-dull pencil in his right paw - evidence as to how much writing and effort was put into the story.

"I can't wait until Auggie sees this!" he squealed with excitement, obviously proud of his newest masterpiece. "He's gonna think it's the best one yet!"

He approached his boyfriend's blog and readied to walk through the portal, but when he reached the entrance he was immediately bounced back, as if an invisible force field protected it.

"Huh? Blocked?" Shipper scratched behind his ear with the pencil's tip in confusion. "That's strange. He's never done that without good reason. I hope everything's all right in there. Hey, Auggie!"

Seconds after the white hedgehog called out his boyfriend's name, Auggie approached the blog entrance and smiled when his gaze rested on him.

"Oh! Hi, Shipper!" Auggie greeted with a warm, friendly smile.

"Hey, Auggie. Uh... Why did you block your blog?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I can't get through the portal."

"Huh? You can't?" Auggie rubbed his paw on his chin, deep in thought, then looked back at Shipper. "Let me check my Settings real quick."

He ran off to a door with a large gear on in. With much effort he rotated the gear, opening the door, which led to the controls to his blog, such as messages, customization of the blog's theme, and enabling questions, therefore enabling others to enter his blog.

He took a look and lowered his eyebrows in confusion. Questions were still enabled, even from Anonymous users, meaning anyone could enter.

"If questions are enabled, how come Shipper stated he can't enter through the portal?" Auggie asked himself. He turned back and went to the portal to find Shipper looking back at his clipboard and cleared his throat to catch his boyfriend's attention. "Questions are enabled. Are you _sure_ you can't get through?"

"Positive! Watch!" Shipper placed down his clipboard and pencil off to the side and attempted to walk through the portal, but, just as last time, he was bounced away from the entrance.

"That's so weird..." Auggie muttered to himself.

"Could you try coming out?" Shipper suggested.

Nodding, the fluffy hedgehog stepped through the portal and immediately found himself standing next to Shipper.

"Now try going back in."

Nodding again, Auggie attempted to walk back into his blog, but he was bounced back from the entrance just as Shipper had. "What the?!"

"What do you think the problem is?" the white hedgehog gulped, beginning to grow quite worrisome.

Auggie stood in place and looked down, paw back on his chin, then finally suppressed a huff of annoyance. "If anything, it's a Tumblr bug."

"Tumblr bug?"

"You know, an error in the system. Well... Doesn't seem like we can do much of anything here."

"You know, I'm starting to get worried," Shipper announced as he picked his clipboard and pencil back up. "What if the others are facing the same problem?"

"There's only one way to find out."

* * *

_"Let me the fuck in!"_ Emo roared as he struggled to enter his own blog, the entrance to the portal constantly bouncing and blocking his attempts back; obviously he was experiencing the same problem.

"What's wrong, Emo?" Auggie asked as he and Shipper walked over to the angered hedgehog.

"My blog has a damn bug or something! It won't let me in!" Trying and failing once again to enter his blog, the emo hedgehog let out a strained, furious snarl.

"Hey, if it makes you feel any better, Auggie's having the same problem," Shipper commented.

"Do you know if the others are experiencing this as well?" Auggie asked.

"How should I know? I've been trying to shove my way through this damn portal! My weed is in there, and I can't survive on my last five cigarettes for long!"

"Maybe it would be best to accompany us to the others and not think so much about your blog."

"Whatever..."

The three headed over to Double's and Ecstasy's blog, Happy's blog directly across from it. Both their blogs had the same bug, for the three were trying to shove their way back into their own blogs as well, but to no avail.

"Try again," Sexy Penny Ling from inside Happy's blog encouraged, gaining a slightly worried look.

"It's no use, Sexy Penny, I just can't get through," Happy sighed sadly.

"You aren't alone on that one, Haps," Ecstasy called over to him as Double tried using X-Scissor on their blog's entrance to slice whatever invisible barrier existed that prevented them from entering. "Not one of my magic spells could break whatever curse this is, and Double's Pokémon attacks aren't working either."

"What are we gonna do? I wanna go home!" Double fretted after he found his attack had no effect.

"Yep, that proves that everyone's having the same problem," Auggie sighed from the sidelines.

"What is even going on?" Emo growled impatiently. "Why can't any of us enter our blogs? What's up with this damn bug coming out of nowhere?"

"I'm not sure. But I'm determined to find the answer before anyone misses their homes too much."

"Hola, Seńors," Mexican greeted as he, Littlest, Fun, and Geek approached Happy, Ecstasy, and Double, his voice sounding deadpan.

"You can't get into your blog either, Mexi?" Happy asked.

"None of us can," Geek answered. "And actually, it's not a bug at all like how you all are stating it is. I know what the real problem is, and luckily Nerd Sunil was able to toss out this book, _The Forgotten Guide of Tumblr,"_ He pulled out a light gray-blue hardcover book with the Tumblr symbol on the front, the book the same size as a textbook.

_"The Forgotten Guide of Tumblr?"_ Auggie echoed as he and everyone else gathered around the student hedgehog.

"That's right. It has a lot of stuff in here that such as our mods don't know anything about." He opened the book and began flipping through the pages.

"If our mods don't know about this, how are we even here?" Fun asked.

"Sometimes we have the power to do things on our own, you know, such as now." Geek stopped flipping through the pages and stopped at a page with a picture of a dark blue orb with what looks like light blue and white aura surging through it.

"What's that?" Littlest gasped, straining on his toes to try and see; Mexican picked him up so he could get a better look.

"It says here that it's called the _Tumblorb,"_ Geek reported before reading the text below. _"The Tumblorb is a powerful orb that keeps all of the Tumblr Multiverse in peace and unity, keeping it all in tact. It was founded by creator of Tumblr David Karp, and he has always used this orb to help mods and other humans access the website, as well as protect those who live within it."_

"So... This Tumblorb is the thing that made all this happen?" Fun asked.

"That's right. And now none of us can enter our own blogs, which most likely means the website itself is down. So that could only mean one thing..."

"Wait, are you saying that..." Auggie gulped.

"That's right. The Tumblorb has been stolen!"


	2. To the Canon Multiverse

_"What?!"_ everyone exclaimed in unison.

"What do you _mean_, the Tumblorb has been stolen?" Fun exclaimed, throwing up his arms to emphasize his surprise.

"What do you think it means?" Emo grunted as he lit up a cigarette.

"W-Well, how do we get it back?" Double fretted.

"Well, as I said, the website is down so that means our mods can't learn about this," Geek replied, placing a paw on his boyfriend's shoulder in attempt to calm him down. "So the only way to retrieve back the Tumblorb... is to go after it ourselves."

"Wait. We can't even enter our own blogs," Shipper pointed out. "How in the world are we supposed to find the Tumblorb? For all we know, it could be in someone else's blog, and we still can't enter any of them."

"Don't worry, it's not in anyone's blog; in fact, it's nowhere in the Tumblr!Multiverse at all," Ecstasy smiled.

"And how would you know this?" Emo huffed.

"Uh, magic?"

"Well, if it isn't in the Tumblr!Multiverse, where is it?" Auggie asked.

"The only other place it could possibly be in: the Canon!Multiverse."

"The Canon!Multiverse?" Mexican gasped. "But Senor Ecstasy, we've never been in the Canon!Multiverse before! Who knows what there is in there?"

"Then I guess we'll be the first to find out for ourselves," the magical hedgehog replied. "We have to do this anyway to save not only the Tumblorb and the Tumblr Multiverse, but also ourselves! If Tumblr ceases to exist because of the Tumblorb's disappearance, we'll follow the same footsteps and cease to exist ourselves."

"I don't want that to happen! I'm scared!" Littlest whimpered.

"Don't worry, Littlest, that won't happen, because we're going to find and retrieve the stolen Tumblorb before it's too late," Auggie declared.

"What the hell is all this _we_ stuff?" Emo growled.

"Oh, so you'd rather cease to exist?" Ecstasy countered, smirking a little in satisfaction when the emo hedgehog fell silent.

"Okay, since we can't go back into our blogs to gear up, it looks like we're just gonna have to wing it with nothing but the clothes on our backs," Geek informed.

"Do you really think we could save the Tumblorb?" Double asked. "I mean, we're just ten hedgehogs based off a cartoon one. How can _that_ save anything or anyone?"

"We have to at least try. You never know what you can accomplish unless you do just that," Auggie replied. "Now come on, let's get started. We don't have much time at all, so it's best we make the most of what little we have remaining."

And with that, the fluffy hedgehog began walking in the direction of the Canon!Multiverse portal with everyone following in pursuit. It took them a long while to even make it to the portal considering it was a long distance away from the other blogs.

"So... what kind of world are we gonna arrive in when we go through this portal?" Happy asked when they reached it. He poked the portal and smiled brightly when he saw the sparkles. "Ooo! Sparkly!"

"Nobody knows," Geek responded as he looked through the book. ";All we know is it'll lead us to where the Tumblorb is provided we wish for it."

"Why can't we just use Ecstasy's magic to track it?" Fun asked.

"It's not that simple. We just have to wish for the world the stolen Tumblorb is in, and then we hop through. Easy as cake, simple as pie."

"In that case..." Auggie stepped forward as the others stepped back. "We wish to be transported into the Canon!World the Tumblorb is located."

The ten hedgehogs watched in awe as the portal's entrance began to glow a radiant variety of spectrum colors, making a majestic dinging noise. After some time, the light flickered and dimmed, and the portal's appearance remained the same as it was before.

"Did it work?" Shipper asked, adjusting his sight back by blinking and rubbing his eyes.

"Only one way to find out," Auggie responded. He gestured with a paw for the others to follow and walked through the portal along with the others, and as soon as they entered, everything went black.


	3. A Whole New Appearance

"Ugh... My head..." Shipper groaned, slowly opening his eyes. He blinked a few time to adjust himself to his surroundings and looked around, finding himself in some sort of forest. "Huh...? Where exactly am I?"

He blinked when he heard the familiar moan of Happy and looked around, trying to find his friend. "H-Happy? Is that y-?" He stopped dead sentence and his eyes widened.

There, laying on the ground about a few feet away from him, was a human. He had a white hoodie, dark blue jeans, and lighter blue sneakers. He also had curvy black and white hair sharpened slightly upward into points, and on the right side of his hoodie he wore a green flower.

"Wh-Who are you?" Shipper asked shakily, half not wanting to hear the answer because he knew just what it was.

The teenaged boy blinked, then looked up and grinned. "Hi hi! My name's Happy-Go-Lucky Russ- Huh?! Shipper, is that you?!" His own eyes widened in surprise when he looked at his friend.

"Of course it's me. Why wouldn't it be?"

"Because you're a human!"

_"What?!"_ Shipper sat up quickly and looked down at his hands. Hands, not paws! He looked up and stroked down his blunt, spiky hair. Hair, not quills! He wore a white T-shirt, gray pants, black shoes, and a black leather bag dangling down on his left side, the strap resting on his right shoulder. "What is _this?!"_

"Where are we?" Happy asked as he looked around, seeming to be unaffected by the fact he and his friend were now humans. "Are we in the Canon!Multiverse?"

"We have to be, otherwise we wouldn't be humans." The young man stumbled to his feet, surprising himself as to how tall he now appeared to be compared his original hedgehog self. "I'm also curious as to where the others are."

"That's right! Ecstasy and Mexi and the others! Where do you think they could be?"

"Somewhere else in the forest most likely." Shipper lent Happy a hand so he could help him up to his feet. "Come on, we have to go look for them. Once we find them all, we'll find a way out of this forest and start looking for that Tumblorb. The fate of the Tumblr Multiverse and our very beings depend on it."

* * *

"This isn't good... Not good at all! Not only do we have no idea where we are or where the others are, but we're humans! _Humans, I tell you!_ I knew this was a bad idea! We're never going to find the Tumblorb at this point! What are we gonna do?! What are we gonna-"

_"Shut up already!"_ Emo snarled, shoving a hand over Double's mouth to silence him. "Jesus, you fret way too much!"

"Sorry..." Double muffled around the hand. He gently pushed it away. "I can't help it, I'm scared..."

"What else is new?" the emo man muttered under his breath, brushing his long hair out of his face. "Look, we're gonna get outta here eventually, all right? We will find the others so long as you keep your cool and stop panicking!"

"It'd be easier to keep my calm if you'd stop yelling at me..." Double sighed under his breath. He took in a deep breath, then sighed loudly. "Okay, I'm calm. We need to get out of here."

"Of course we do, I don't think you're expecting us to want to stay in this place forever." Emo looked around, then turned back to Double. "Hey, you know that weird Pokémon power thing you can do with the ground? Try doing that to detect the others."

"Great idea!" the teenaged boy grinned. He stood still and closed his eyes, concentrating, trying to detect movement of the others through the ground. After a few minutes, however, he opened them again, and a fearful shine lingered in his eyes. "I can't... I can't feel them. I can't feel _anything!_ I think my powers are gone!"

"Great, just great... Well, it looks like we're just gonna have to wing it. Can't be that difficult anyway, right?" Emo began walking in a randomly picked direction, but Double ran over to him and tugged on his jacket sleeve.

"A-Actually, I think they might be that way," he said, pointing in the opposite direction.

Grunting in annoyance, Emo tugged his sleeve away. "Well I _know_ they're this way. Just follow me and we'll eventually find them, all right?"

"But-" Double readied to argue, but whined when Emo ignored him and continued walking. Gulping, he followed with his head down and his hands in his pockets. "It's okay, Double... It'll all be okay... We'll find them eventually... Besides, how big can this forest be, anyway?"

* * *

"Just how big _is_ this forest, anyway?" Geek shouted to no one in particular, looking around at the canopy. "Holy crap crackers, we're getting no where with this aimless wandering. Besides, my teacher always said that, if you're lost in a forest, you should stay right where you are and someone will find you."

"The problem is we might not have time to do just that," Ecstasy replied, pushing past some greenery and walking up to the geeky teenager's side. "We have to do anything we can to find them, especially considering my magic strangely doesn't work in this world."

"Wait, it doesn't?!"

"I tried a while back and not even a flicker would erupt. I guess this part of the Canon!Multiverse doesn't have magic. I mean what world doesn't have magic?!" Blinking, Ecstasy cleared his throat and brushed off his vest. "A-Anyway, sorry, Geek, but we have to keep looking around regardless of what your teacher said."

Geek nodded and continued walking alongside his friend, then stopped and looked down, fixing his glasses. "Ecstasy? How do you think the others are even doing out here? Do you think they turned into humans, too?"

"That would be a most definite prediction," the magic-less teenager confirmed.

"Do you think they're scared? They're probably so scared right now, being turned into humans and all. It's a new environment for them and they probably are worried that their regular powers aren't working like yours."

Ecstasy placed a hand on Geek's shoulder and looked into his eyes. "Geek, you have nothing to worry about. I'm sure Double is just fine."

The geeky teenager looked at his friend in slight surprise, then looked back down. "I am very much worried about him... But I am also worried about the others, like Littlest and Happy."

"They'll all be just fine," Ecstasy smiled. "Now come on, we're wasting daylight, and we only have a limited amount of time to find that Tumblorb before we all cease to exist."

* * *

"Auggie, I'm feeling tired," Littlest panted as he stumbled around, feeling fatigued after walking for at least half an hour straight now.

Auggie turned to the young boy, giving him a sympathetic look. "I know you are, buddy, but we have to keep going. If we don't, then, well, who knows what'll happen."

"Will we even be able to find that Tumblorb in time before we all die?"

"I'm sure we will. Don't you worry, Littlest. You just have to have faith."

"It's so hard sometimes to keep faith when it feels like you're doomed anyway..."

Auggie sighed, then walked over to the young boy and bent down on one knee to reach his short level and placed a hand on his shoulder. "I'm fully confident that we can save the Tumblr Multiverse as well as ourselves. We just have to keep going. We'll find the others, find a way out, and retrieve the Tumblorb before it's too late. If you can't at least try to believe that, what's the point?"

Littlest just looked at the young man, then looked down in thought, and back up, not saying a word.

"We may seem to be unable to win because of our obvious disadvantages of no possession of superpowers, much like Double's or Ecstasy's, but we still have our spirit, courage, and determination, and, yes, our faith. We all can do this if we don't give up and work as a team. Every one of us went here into the Canon!Multiverse for a reason, and that's to work as one, as the team of Russellcest, and save the entire Multiverse."

"I know..." Littlest whimpered as he looked down again. "Well... if you're so confident that we can rescue the Tumblorb and all of the Multiverse... then I'll be just as confident." He looked back up and smiled.

"Atta boy, Littlest," Auggie smiled back as he stood up, then picked Littlest up and carried him. "Now come on, let's find the others."

* * *

"Tienes que estar bromeando..." Mexican grumbled under his breath as he struggled through the greenery and into another opening in the forest.

"What was that?" Fun called as he ran after him to stand next to him. He looked up at the canopy and grinned. "Wow, that's one pretty canopy! Don't you think so?"

"I'm more concerned about finding our amigos than I am how bonito the canopy is," Mexican retorted. "We don't have much time, Señor Fun; if we don't find the others in time, the Tumblorb will have run out of power needed to power and protect the Tumblr Multiverse."

"Oh, yeah, I kinda forgot." Fun then hugged his belly and hunched over a little, moaning. "Hey, do you have anything to eat?"

"Are you really thinking about comida at a time like this?" the Hispanic teenager growled.

"No, I'm thinking about food. I need some now, my metabolism's dropping!"

"Ay caramba..." Mexican pulled out a few bags of food from his pocket and held them out. "I have frijoles, manzanas, naranjas, malvaviscos-"

"In English, please," Fun grunted.

"Oh, sorry. I have beans, apples, oranges, marshmallows-"

_"Marshmallows?!"_ the young man cried as he jumped high into the air and ran to hide behind a tree. _"No marshmallows! Those things are the devil!"_

"Okay, okay, no need to be loco!" Out of frustration, Mexican let out a long sigh. "This is going to be a looooong day..."


	4. They Look Strangely Familiar

"Have you found any traces of anyone yet?" Shipper called out as he pushed a tree branch out of his face to view the surrounding: more forest.

"All I can see is thorny vines. I think they're called brambles."

"Huh?" The young man turned and looked down at Happy, who was tangled in many brambles, laying on his belly on the ground. "How did you get down there? Better yet, how'd you get tangled?"

"I saw some blackberries and raspberries down here and wanted to eat some, but I got tangled," Happy answered innocently, struggling in his new bonds a little.

"Hey, hey, don't struggle too much or you'll get even more stuck. Let me help." Shipper bent down, putting down his leather bag, and struggled to remove the brambles off his friend.

"Huh? Hey, who's that?" Happy suddenly chirped, looking behind Shipper, who turned and gasped when he saw three girls in black outfits, one with pink pigtailed hair, one with gray pony-tailed hair and a white streak running through the center, and the last with purple wavy hair with a long strand covering an eye and a hot pink strike running through the strand.

And they were stealing Shipper's leather bag!

"H-Hey! _Hey!_ Get away from my bag, you three!" Shipper immediately stood up and lashed out at them with his hands, but they quickly scooped up the bag and ran off into the forest.

"Huh. Those three actually looked very familiar," Happy commented.

"Give back my bag, you thieves!" Shipper screamed in fury. "You vile rats! You-You _criminals!"_

With a start, Happy gasped. "I got it! Shipper, I know those three! Those were Criminal Zoe, Criminal Pepper, and Criminal Minka!"

"Wait. You _know_ those three?"

"Yeah! After Blythe abandoned us, my friends Zoe, Pepper, and Minka left their singing, comedian, artistry lives to become thieving criminals. But... how did they get here?"

"All I'm concerned about is them giving me back my bag. That bag has my fanfictions in it!"

"Well, how about we follow them? That way you can get your bag back, and I can see if they can tell us where we are and how we can find the Tumblorb."

"And how can you be so sure we can trust them?"

"They may be criminals, but they're still my friends."

Shipper felt like his blood momentarily ran cold. True, those three made a horrible first impression by stealing his personal things. But these three were still apparently some of Happy's best friends. If he couldn't give him a chance and follow along with his plan of confronting the three, wherever they may be at this point, he would risk upsetting him and never getting back his belongings.

"Looks like I really have no choice here..." the young man sighed. "Okay, let's go and find those three. But first, to finally get you out of those brambles."

* * *

Shipper and Happy continued walking for quite some time through the forest, trying to find any clues as to where the thieves were, or at least their other friends or a way out. About half an hour later, after almost all seemed lost, they found a dirt path that lead to a river.

"Hey, look over there!" Happy exclaimed excitedly, pointing out to the river hiding behind the vegetation. "There's a river!"

"Awesome! Maybe now it'll lead us out of this forest, or at least to those girls!" Shipper grinned. He ran forward and leaped over the shrubbery, but fell face-first to the ground when his pants got caught on a bramble. "Gah! Grr, I _hate_ brambles!&"

"Shipper? Is that you?"

The young man shook his head before lifting it up to see who had spoken his name, and his eyes nearly popped out of his head when he saw Geek and Ecstasy sitting by the riverbank.

"Ecstasy!" Happy squealed as he pushed his way through the shrubbery and brambles to run up to and hug his boyfriend, who hugged him back.

"Happy, I can't believe we found you!" Ecstasy gasped, hugging the teenager closer and closer to his chest, as if both their lives depended on it.

"Did you two manage to find any of the others?" Geek asked as he went over to Shipper and helped untangle his leg.

"The only people we've seen are three girls in which Happy apparently recognized who stole my new leather bag and fanfictions," the young man grunted in reply.

"Wait, three girls Happy knew stole your fanfictions?" Ecstasy asked.

"Yeah, they were Criminal Minka, Criminal Pepper, and Criminal Zoe," Happy confirmed. "We're trying to find them so we can ask them where we are and how we can find the Tumblorb, as well as get Shipper's stuff back."

_"Mainly_ to get my stuff back," Shipper growled.

"Well, we did see three figures running through the forest a few moments before you two came along," Geek reported before pointing off towards the west. "They went off in that direction."

"Great! Do you two wanna come along?" Happy asked.

"Well, we most certainly don't wanna lose you two again, so sure, we'll come along," Ecstasy replied with a smile.

"Awesome!" Shipper exclaimed as he hopped up onto his feet. "Fanfictions, my sweet babies, here I come!"

"Well, well, well... Who do we have here?"

The four turned to see the same three girls from before standing on a jagged rock a couple yards away. The girl in the middle - the one with the pigtails - was holding Shipper's leather bag.

"Criminal Zoe! Criminal Pepper! Criminal Minka!" Happy exclaimed happily as he waved to them.

The three girls gave him a look with a mix of confusion and disgust, and they began murmuring to each other.

The girl with the ponytail - Criminal Pepper - spoke up as she crossed her arms. "Who are you? And how do you know us?"

"Don't you recognize me? It's me, Happy-Go-Lucky Russell! You know, your friend?"

"We have a friend named Happy-Go-Lucky Russell?" The purple-haired girl - Criminal Zoe - asked her other two partners in crime in confusion.

"You know... Happy." Happy began looking more and more confused and down-hearted by the second. "We were all friends alongside Sexy Penny Ling, Doctor Sunil, and Nurse Vinnie."

"Who the hell are those three?" the last girl - Criminal Minka - grunted in disgust. She then blinked and looked at Happy, not looking away, as if mesmerized, then smiled. "Say... you're actually pretty cute."

"Not this again..." Ecstasy growled before standing next to Happy and holding him close to his side. "He's _my_ boyfriend, okay? So get lost!"

"No, don't say that, they'll leave with my fanfictions!" Shipper panicked.

"What, _this_ piece of shit here?" Criminal Minka held up the leather bag and grunted. "Here, you can have it back. We thought there was gonna be some kind of treasures or valuables or at least something we can sell off, but all there is in this dumb bag are a bunch of mediocre mushy romance dribbles." With another look of disgust, she tossed it and it landed at Shipper's feet.

_"Mediocre mushy romance dribbles?!"_ the young man roared in fury, snarling and baring his teeth.

"Calm down, Shipper, they're just trying to anger you," Geek warned, placing a hand on his shoulder in attempt to calm him down.

"Well, it's working!"

"Well, could you three at least tell us where we are and where we can find the Tumblorb?" Happy asked, paying no mind to Shipper's episode.

"What's a Tumblorb? Sounds valuable! Let's snatch it up!" Criminal Pepper sneered.

"Wh-What?! No, don't steal it! We need it to save ourselves and our home!"

"All the more reason to take it out from under your little noses," Criminal Zoe chuckled.

"Let's get to work, girls," Criminal Minka concluded. She, along with the other two, rudely turned their backs to them and ran off.

"Wait! Could you at least tell us where we are?" Happy called out, sighing when he got no response.

"Nice going, Haps..." Geek grunted.

"Hey, leave him alone, he tried," Ecstasy warned in his boyfriend's defense.

"Well, at least I have my fanfics back, but we still also need that Tumblorb so I can even continue writing those fics," Shipper sighed when he picked his bag up and swung the strap back over his shoulder.

"What do we do now?" Happy asked sorrowfully.

"Don't worry, we'll all think of something before it's too late," Ecstasy reassured with a smile. "First, let's try to find the others, then find a way out of this forest. And don't worry, everyone, we'll get to that Tumblorb before those thieves do. We won't let a trio of girls stand in the way of the Russellcest Gang."


	5. Familiar Faces

Ever since the debut appearance of Happy's supposed friends, Criminal Minka, Criminal Pepper, and Criminal Zoe, he, Shipper, Geek, and Ecstasy have been on the move ever since in search for them, as well as their other friends and a way out of the forest.

However, half an hour later, they haven't had much luck at all.

"I'm getting tired of practically wandering in circles around in this forest with no luck in finding anyone or anything whatsoever," Shipper grunted in irritation as he stumbled on in the back of the line. "There has to be something somewhere!"

"Don't worry, Shipper, we'll eventually find them," Happy assured with a smile.

"I wish I had the same optimism as you do..."

"Hey, guys!" Ecstasy suddenly exclaimed. "Check it out! There's light up ahead that might lead to an exit!"

With a cry of delight, Happy ran towards the light, only to be grabbed by the wrist and pulled back by Geek.

"Wait, we can't leave! What about the others?" he fretted.

"Well, if they've made it out of the forest, we'll meet up with them. If not, we'll just come back in."

"I guess... I don't like it, but there's still the chance they made it out of the forest, too."

The four broke into a run towards the light and exclaimed in joy when they found they had made it out of the forest, standing in front of a fairly large town with many people walking about. A train rolled across the outskirts of the town and there were a few food stands set up on the sidewalks in front of shops.

"Wow, look at this place!" Ecstasy gasped in awe. "It's so big!"

"That won't be good," Geek gulped. "How will we be able to find the Tumblorb in a place this big?"

"We'll find a way, don't worry," Happy smiled before walking out towards the town.

_"Look out!"_ someone suddenly exclaimed, yanking the teenager away just in time before a car drove past. Out of reflex, Happy yelped loudly and hugged the mystery person.

"Happy, are you okay?" Ecstasy cried out, running over to him and taking the position in hugging him.

"N-Now I am..." he replied, still trembling a little. "Thank you so much, ma'am, for-" Happy stopped mid-sentence when he took a look at his savior.

It was a young lady, more on the chubby side, with a skin-tight shirt and a short skirt. She wore her purple hair up in two buns with ribbons and she wore a bow on her shirt in the center of her two large breasts. She also had on mascara, eye shadow, and lipstick.

"Just be careful not to get run over. I don't want to have to be in charge of you to keep you out of trouble," the lady said blandly before walking off.

"Was that... who I think she was?" Shipper asked, blinking a few times.

"W-Wait! What"s your name?" Happy called back to the lady.

She stopped walking and stood still for a few seconds before turning her head halfway back to him. "Everyone calls me Sexy Penny Ling." She turned back and walked away.

"Yes, we finally made it out of that forest! Arriba!" Mexican exclaimed when he ran out of the forest before skidding to a halt and gasping at the sight of the large town before him. "That is one large town."

"Can we get some food then?" Fun asked tiredly as he stumbled out behind Mexican, looking about ready to fall over. "I'm starved!"

"Ai-yai-yai, Fun, you just ate all of my apples and oranges."

"It wasn't enough! I must eat more! Anything but marshmallows!"

Rolling his eyes and sighing, Mexican looked around for a restaurant and came across a food stand selling hot dogs. "Hey, Senor Fun. In the mood for some hot dogs?"

The two teenagers crossed the street and went up to the hot dog stand, and they were greeted with a young man, who smiled welcomingly at them.

"Hi, and welcome to my hot dog stand!" he greeted with a bright grin before frowning and grumbling to himself, "I'd have an actual name, but I'm just plum out of ideas. Anyway, how can I help you two?"

"Two hot dogs, por favor," Mexican asked.

"Uh, make that three, please!" Fun jumped in.

"You got it!" The man took out three buns and placed a steaming hot dog on each bun, then placed them on a plate wrapped in napkins. "That'll be $15.00 please."

"Okay! Mexican, you'll pay, right?" Fun smiled.

"No because I don't have any money. But... you have money. Right, Senor...?"

"Nu-uh. Great, now we can't have any hot dogs!"

"Allow me," someone spoke up, handing the young man a twenty. "Hot dog, please."

"Oh, of course. How kind of you to pay for these nice people's food, Nerd Sunil," the man smiled as he prepared another hot dog.

_"Nerd Sunil?!"_ the two teenagers exclaimed in shock.

"Hm? Can I help you two?" The apparent Nerd Sunil was wearing his regular yellow turtleneck with a red bow on the front of the collar. He also wore long black pants and his glasses, and his blue hair was combed out neatly.

"Oh! Uh... W-We just wanted to thank you for helping us out," Fun struggled to recover in a massive stammer.

The nerdy teenager smiled, convinced. "Oh, don't mention it, you two. So, yeah, my name's Nerd Sunil. Who are you two?"

"I-I'm Fun and this is my friend Mexican," Fun stammered once again.

"Hola, Senor," Mexican greeted politely.

"Nice to meet you two. Are you new here?"

"Uh... You could say that."

"Well, I hope to see you two around here more often than not. I have to get back home and do my homework. I'll see you two later," Smiling again, Nerd Sunil handed the two their hot dogs and walked off, eating his own.

Mexican and Fun just stared after him, mouth gaped in dead surprise, their hot dogs nearly sliding out of their hands.


	6. This is Corruption!

"I can't believe it. First Criminals Minka, Pepper, and Zoe, and now Sexy Penny Ling. And _none_ of them recognized me."

Feeling slightly depressed, Happy walked on along the sidewalks, hanging his head down and kicking any rocks he came across.

"Hey, it's okay, Happy," Ecstasy spoke up as he placed a hand on his boyfriend's shoulder. "Maybe this is just a world where all our friends are here, but they just don't recognize or even know us."

"That's exactly what it is actually," Geek jumped in.

"But still... It's so weird and depressing to think that my best friends don't recognize or even know me," Happy sighed.

_"GIVE IT BACK RIGHT NOW!"_

The four boys jumped and yelped, greatly startled, by the sudden loud roar of fury. They ran towards the noise and came across four more boys, all four of them looking awfully familiar.

One boy, an older, darker teenager with his hair done in a spiky mohawk with a few pieces of jewelry on his upper half, a ripped jacket, jeans, and fingerless gloves was holding up a black jacket above another boy with long, dangling hair, a red shirt, blue pants, and black shoes, and grayness over his eyes.

Meanwhile, another older teenager with a black hood over his curled hair and a red flower attached to one side was aggressively gripping onto the collar of a younger teenager with messy spiky hair, an orange jacket, lighter blue jeans, and a slight bucktooth, threatening to punch his face.

"I don't believe it!" Shipper cried out in full shock.

"I _can't_ believe it!" Geek added in the same tone.

"Are those who I think they are, Ecstasy?" Happy gasped.

"They are! Russlob and Hademon!" the teenager replied in dead surprise. "And they're bullying Double and Emo!"

"Not if _I_ have anything to say about it!" Geek growled, running forward and ignoring the others' shouts.

"Betchu've never seen a real live pyromancer before, huh?" Hademon smirked evilly, snapping his fingers and igniting a large flame in his hand.

"P-Please don't hurt me..." Double whimpered as his eyes shrunk in fear, tiny beads of tears cornering his eyes.

"Keep away from my boyfriend, you bully!" Geek roared as he picked up a pipe from a nearby construction site and slammed it down hard on Hademon's head, releasing a loud _bong!_ Grunting, he let go of the younger teenager and fell to the ground, knocked out.

Trembling, Double opened his eyes slowly and gasped loudly when he saw his savior, then hugged his boyfriend tightly. "Geeky!"

"I'm so happy I finally found you," Geek smiled, embracing him tightly and protectively.

"Hey, what the hell?" Russlob shouted, throwing Emo's jacket off to the side and running over to the couple, ready to punch them. Geek growled at him as he hugged a crying Double tightly to his chest.

"Knock it off, Russlob!" Ecstasy shouted, running in front of the attacker and holding out his arms to protect the two boys behind him.

"Who the hell are you? Get out of the way!"

"Make me!"

"Double, Geek, are you two all right?" Happy asked when he ran over to the couple.

"Now we are..." Double replied softly.

"If you don't get out of my way, I'm gonna punch you right into the ground!" Russlob threatened, holding up a tight fist at Ecstasy.

"No, I'm here to stand for my friends," the teenager growled back, standing his ground.

"I'm gonna _kill_ ya!"

"Hey, hey, hey!" Shipper shouted out as he ran forward. "Can't we just leave it be and be on our own separate ways?"

"Who asked you?" was all Russlob shouted before slamming a fist right into Shipper's nose, knocking him to the ground with a cry of pain.

"Shipper!" Geek cried out, running to aid his fallen friend.

However, the older teenager was already grabbing the young man by the shirt collar and slamming multiple punches into his face, making his victim cry and scream.

_"Stop it!"_ Emo roared, shoving the attacker away and snarling.

"Why you little-" Russlob growled, ready to attack again.

"Why don't you go help Hademon?" Happy called out quickly.

"Huh? Aah! Hades!" The older teenager ran over to his injured boyfriend and helped him sit up. "Are you okay?"

"I will be... Goddamn..." Hademon grunted as he rubbed his throbbing head.

"I'm gonna fuckin' _kill_ you dweebs!" Russlob roared back at the others.

"Just leave them alone, Slob," Hademon spoke up. "We gotta get back to class anyway."

Russlob looked at the others, eyes narrowed with cold fury, and finally snarled, "You all got lucky this time, but next time you're all mind..." He helped Hademon up to his feet and lead him away.

"I... I can't believe it... Ecstasy's and Happy's evil sides... humanized in this world as well!" Geek gasped, eyes wide.

"Okay, this world is officially jacked up!" Emo concluded with a growl, picking up his jacket and putting it back on.

Ecstasy was about to say something in response, but he instead turned to a badly injured Shipper and ran over to him, trying to help him up. "Shipper! Are you okay?"

"I'd be lying if I said I am..." the young man groaned painfully, holding his face, getting blood trickling from his nose on his hands.

"Yeah, you're gonna need to see a doctor," Geek winced.

"Hey! Since there's others like Sexy Penny, Russlob, and Hademon, there should also be a Doctor Sunil and Nurse Vinnie!" Happy exclaimed.

"You think so?" Double asked.

"Even if there are a Doctor Sunil and Nurse Vinnie, where would we even find them?" Ecstasy questioned, somewhat down-hearted.

"You all looking for Doctor Sunil and Nurse Vinnie?" someone asked, turning out to be Sexy Penny Ling.

"Hi, Sexy Penny!" Happy grinned, waving to the young lady. "Yeah, we need their help. Our friend Shipper just got beat up by Russlob."

"That Goddamn bastard..." Sexy Penny snarled under her breath before turning back to the others. "Anyway, I'll be able to help you out. Follow me."


End file.
